Cubanama
Cubanama (formal name: the Free Liberal Republic of Cubanama) is a nation owned by CamdorfPrime, who previously made Camdorfin last RP. The Cubanaman Goverment is a freedom-promoting liberal Parliament, and everyone gets a say in a vote if they are a registered Citizen. General Information Leader Name: Prime Minister Yorge Kerman Government Form: Universal Suffrage Republic/Bar-Constitutional Monarchy (King and Prime Minister Have Equal Power) Density: 2 Capital: Rantonan (Capital, State Capital of Ranton) Cities Of Major Importance: Rantonan (Capital, State Capital of Ranton), New Orfn, (State Capital of The New Land), Worn, (State Capital of Wornaus, Industry Hub), Laken (Maritime Hub), Orfn (State Capital of Lanorn,Secondary Economic Hub, Next to Rantonan), Arton (Culture Hub), Arlon (State Capital of Pryn, Ecology Hub), Tris (Astrology Hub) Main Ideology: Liberal National Focus: Industrial History The beginning history of Cubanama is unknown and shrouded in mystery. History started as soon as the people of Ranton learnt to write, they made books of their early history, and preserved them, they did not go outside their borders, they were afraid the others might attack them if they stepped foot on their soil. History of Pryn Started around 200 AWL (After Writing Learnt). The 2 regions came into Contact when a Prynyan was writing a book with his quill, he didn't know he was over the borderline of the 2, and met some Rantonian soldiers. The writer wanted to be taken to the leader, Ranton XIV, he told him about the fascination his people had with Kerbin (Or as the region knew it, Sacradon) and the stars. King Ranton XIV was amazed by the culture of the Prynyans when he embarked on the first state visit in Pre-Cubanama history, he declared a formal alliance, where the 2 states would merge to form the first Rantyn Republic, Ranton XIV turned his ruling to a bar-constitutional Monarchy, where the Prime Minister and the Monarch have equal power. The people of the Wornaus Region had recently been discovered in 230 AWL, when a group of MPs went sailing and hit a rock, next thing they knew they were on a lakeside beach outside the city of Worn. King Reaniton X and the Prime Minister, whose name has been since forgotten, agreed to go to worn to visit the Wornausian Leader. The leader explained that the people of Wornaus would push themselves to the limits to achive a good goal, thus the large workforce of the land, all 3 leaders agreed that Wornaus should be part of the Rantyn Republic. What came next is known as the 'Dark Age' where somehow many written texts were lost, even the succeeding of the Lanornese was vague, but what's known is this: A group of Pryn Ecological pilgrims went on a 'Pilgrimage' to see a neigboring uncharted area, and work out if it was a 'natural' terrain area. They were right, and made their way through the land, until a sign saying 'Orfn 20 Knans (KM)'. They had found civilization in the region, they arrived in the city, and everyone was very confused at them finding this area, but their leader was happy some of the rumoured neighbors found their way into their land. Relations were slowly built, until the vote to supersede Lanorn into passed, and another movement was passed to change the name to the 'Cubanaman Republic' In honour of the Last King to bring them out of the 'Dark Age', King Cubanama I. The New Land and its discovery: The area to the northwest of Cubanama is Known as the 'New Land'. The story of how it came about is here: At the borders of Ranton and Lanorn is a large, rusty, half-underground wall, no-one knows how it got there, but one day, some curious explorers took it down with Explosives and Sapping, they crossed over the fence, what they found was a lush, green, fertile land, even more so than Pryn. Many flocked here to the village of Arton to see 'The New Land' for themselves. The population developed, and more food was produced for the growing population within the land. Many of the Lanornese moved north to see what they could find, north was a large mountain range, they settled there and founded New Orfn. Category:Nations